Natsuki Cares, Even If She Says She Doesn't
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki is a caring, heroic nineteen-year-old, who's tired of constantly being pestered, by Shizuru, one of her classmates. Yuuichi attempts a prank, which turns out badly, leading to Natsuki swooping in and saving Shizuru.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime, that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Natsuki Kuga was nineteen and was in her last year of high school. She had to repeat a year of high school, due to her busy life. She couldn't wait for the year to end, because she felt like she had a never-ending supply of problems, during each school day.

Although Natsuki was a very smart student, she often didn't turn her assignments in, at the correct time. Her excuse didn't involve laziness. When she wasn't dealing with school, she often fought villains and saved hundreds of people. Despite her impressive amount of success, her heroic battles had to be kept a secret. Because of that, her teachers thought she was irresponsible, rather than noble.

If that wasn't hard enough, Natsuki also had to deal with her father, who was the greediest penny-pincher, that she had ever met. Plus, she often had to put up with Yuuiichi Tate, a desperate guy, that had a crush on her.

However, the problem, that bothered Natsuki the most often, was the President of the Student Council: Shizuru Fujino. Shizuru was a very friendly, loving person, but she wouldn't leave Natsuki alone. Natsuki wasn't completely sure why Shizuru kept hanging around her. After all, Shizuru had hundreds of other classmates, who she should be watching over. Despite that, Shizuru visited Natsuki, on a regular basis. At the beginning, middle, and end of Natsuki's school day, Shizuru would walk up to her. She would ask Natsuki if she needed anything and would try to bond with her.

Natsuki knew that Shizuru was trying to be nice, but she was getting sick of it. Natsuki was a very private person, who liked to be left alone. Although Shizuru wanted to respect Natsuki's wishes, that didn't stop her constant visits.

One morning, Natsuki quickly got ready for school. After she got her supplies ready, she started eating breakfast. She noticed her dad was in a chipper mood, which was something she wasn't used to. Because of that, she asked, "What's going on?"

Natsuki's dad smiled, while saying, "I've come up with an idea, that'll save us a good deal of money."

Natsuki sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Natsuki's dad answered, "I think we should stop eating breakfast."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Natsuki's dad said, "I think two meals is enough, so let's just have lunch and dinner."

Natsuki replied, "But without breakfast, I'd feel weak, until lunch."

The dad put his hand on his chin and responded, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's a helpful tip." After a moment of thinking it through, he asked, "How about we stop having lunch?" Natsuki shook her head. The dad asked, "How about we stop eating dinner?" Natsuki shook her head. The dad sighed and said, "I hate it, when poor money gets wasted."

Several minutes later, Natsuki got to school. She went inside and was hoping that she could get stuff out of her locker and get to class, before anybody bothered her.

However, Natsuki's didn't manage to accomplish that, because Yuuichi Tate walked up to her. Natsuki felt like angrily sighing, but she didn't want to be rude. Because of that, she tried to have a polite smile on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Yuuichi said, "You've been rejecting my date offers and I think that should stop."

Natsuki's generosity started fading away, because she was beyond sick, of Yuuichi trying to ask her out. Yuuichi had asked her out hundreds of times and Natsuki didn't want to deal with. She sighed and replied, "Yuuichi, as I always tell you, I know you're a nice guy, but you're not my type."

Yuuichi had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why not? I'm super charming." In order to impress Natsuki, Yuuichi started dancing. During his dance routine, he tripped over his textbooks and fell into a garbage can. He was so desperate, that he kept dancing, while trying to get out of the garbage can.

Natsuki took Yuuichi out of the garbage can and said, "Frankly, you need to grow up."

Natsuki tried to walk to class, but Shizuru walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. Natsuki turned around and saw Shizuru. She folded her arms and said, "Shizuru, what do you want?"

Shizuru handed Natsuki a muffin and said, "Here, have a homemade muffin. I made it myself, for you. Go ahead and eat it."

Natsuki replied, "That's a nice gesture and all, but I need to get to class. I can eat it during lunch or something like that."

Shizuru responded, "But by then, it won't taste as fresh. I want you to get the most amount of enjoyment, as possible."

Natsuki reluctantly replied, "Okay, I guess." She took the muffin out of the shrink-wrap and started eating it.

While she was eating it, the bell ran. Natsuki angrily sighed, while looking back at Shizuru, and saying, "You made me late, which is something you've done before."

Shizuru had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I'm sorry. I was trying to give you a treat, not a detention."

Natsuki facepalmed and replied, "Despite that, I'm going to get another detention. Please stop trying to help me and be my buddy. You constantly get in my way and frankly, you annoy me." She started walking to class, while feeling angry. Deep down, she felt a little guilty, for what she said to Shizuru, but she wasn't ready to apologize.

During class, Yuuichi was getting bored. He wanted his fellow classmates, to think he was the most entertaining guy around. While the teacher made some copies, Yuuichi put on a clown costume and started telling a bunch of corny jokes. His classmates wouldn't normally laugh at his jokes, but watching him was a lot more fun than doing schoolwork, so they giggled.

Shizuru made Natsuki a drawing, of a big heart, that said, "I'm sorry." She handed the drawing to Natsuki. Natsuki wasn't sure how to respond. If she complained about the drawing, she'd look like a jerk and if she complimented it, she would seem too sentimental. Because of that, she just nodded at Natsuki.

Shizuru could tell Natsuki appreciated the drawing, even though she was trying to be vague about it. She smiled at Natsuki. Shizuru's innocent, pleasant-looking smile made Natsuki smile back. Natsuki tried to stop smiling and get back to her classwork.

The teacher returned to the classroom and saw Yuuichi acting like a clown. The teacher folded his arms and said, "You have a week of detentions, for clowning around."

Yuuichi replied, "That's unfair, bro. When I do some stuff, you usually just give me one detention."

The teacher responded, "That's true, but one detention doesn't seem to be enough. Because of that, I'm giving you a stricter punishment." He pointed to Yuuichi's clown costume and said, "Take off the Halloween costume."

Yuuichi sighed and replied, "Okay then."

During lunch, Natsuki grabbed her lunch and sat down, by herself. She looked around and saw Shizuru, who was offering to have lunch with her. Shizuru pointed to the seat next to her, while smiling at Natsuki. Because Natsuki felt bad about calling Shizuru annoying and because of the apology card, she sat next to her.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and said, "Thank you, for sitting by me."

Natsuki replied, "Um, you're welcome."

Natsuki tried to avoid keeping the conversation going, because she didn't feel like talking. For a moment, things were silent. However, Shizuru said, "Your outfit's pretty."

Natsuki looked down, because she had forgotten what outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a aqua t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She said, "My outfit's pretty plain, but thank you." She felt that Shizuru deserved a compliment of her own, so she said, "Your outfit's also pretty."

Shizuru was wearing a yellow shirt and a blue skirt. She said, "Thank you, Natsuki. Your outfit may seem to normal, but to me, it looks great. Of course, it can't compare to your beautiful face and hair."

Natsuki paused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Shizuru blushed and answered, "Don't worry about it. I'm a little awkward, when it comes to compliments."

Natsuki replied, "Me too."

Shizuru looked excited, while saying, "We have something in common." Natsuki facepalmed.

After school was over, Natsuki walked to her locker and started getting ready to leave. Shizuru ran to Natsuki and asked, "Wanna go to the bakery and get an afternoon snack?"

Natsuki answered, "No, thank you."

Shizuru asked, "Do you want to get a smoothie or something?"

Natsuki answered, "No."

Shizuru asked, "Do you want to get some makeup?"

Natsuki figured Shizuru would keep asking her questions, so she turned around and said, "Shizuru, your offers are friendly, but I don't want to do any of that stuff. Please stop asking me, about this stuff. I'm so tired."

Meanwhile, Yuuichi was standing outside the school, while preparing a prank. He was planning on throwing five weights at his teacher, for giving him five detentions.

A moment later, Natsuki, Shizuru, and the teacher stepped outside. Yuuichi tried to throw his weights at the teacher, but his aim was terrible, so they started heading towards Shizuru. Natsuki knocked Shizuru out of the way, which saved Shizuru. However, the weights landed on Natsuki. She fell to the ground.

Yuuichi had a guilty look on his face, while running up to Natsuki, and asking, "Are you okay?"

Natsuki looked at Yuuichi and answered, "I can't stand you." She passed out.

The teacher looked at Yuuichi and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Yuuichi said, "I was trying to throw the weights at you, not Natsuki."

The teacher couldn't believe how irresponsible Yuuichi was being, so he said, "You have a month of detentions."

Yuuichi asked, "Should I take Natsuki home or something?"

Shizuru answered, "I'll take her home. After all, she wouldn't of gotten hurt, if she hadn't protected me." Shizuru was incredibly surprised, that Natsuki came to her rescue. She was honored by that, but she had more important things to take care of, so she gently put Natsuki in her and started driving to her house.

When Natsuki woke-up, she was in her bed, but was still in her aqua t-shirt and blue jeans. She looked around the room and saw Shizuru, as well as her mom. Natsuki had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Natsuki's mom answered, "Your new friend told me, that you got hurt, while heroically saving her. She said you got hit by five weights."

Natsuki looked annoyed, while saying, "I sure did, because of Yuuichi being reckless. I'm starting to hate that guy."

The mom looked concerned, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Natsuki was still feeling some pain, but she knew she'd be fine. She said, "Don't worry about me. I just need to relax."

The mom replied, "Okay then. Your friend helped me bake some cinnamon rolls. I'll go get them."

Natsuki responded, "Okay, but this girl is not my friend." Natsuki's mom and Shizuru both knew Natsuki cared about Shizuru, so they both looked amused.

After the mom left the room, Shizuru sat closer to Natsuki, while saying, "I can't thank you enough. If it wasn't for you, I would of gotten badly hurt. I'm not as strong and heroic, as you. That was so kind and considerate of you."

Natsuki was starting to feel shy and embarrassed, so she said, "I don't want to talk about it. I only saved you, because it's what heroes do."

Shizuru replied, "You can try to use that excuse, but I know the truth. You care about me, don't you?"

Natsuki responded, "You get on my nerves, during every day of school. Despite that, I don't hate you or anything like that. However, that doesn't mean I want to be friends with you."

Shizuru replied, "Come on, Natsuki. We'd be quite the duo. We could go the movies, play in the park, go dancing, and have the finest of snacks."

Natsuki tried to use a blanket, to hide her face, while saying, "I don't want to do that stuff."

Shizuru flung the blanket away, while asking, "Do you have any friends?"

Natsuki answered, "None of your business, Ms. Nosy."

Shizuru said, "After seeing Yuuich's harsh excuse of a prank, I can understand why you kept rejecting him. However, if I may ask, why do you keep rejecting me? I know I visit too often and I act too posessive. Am I a loopy girl, who can't leave others alone?" Shizuru had a sad look on her face, because she felt like a lousy friend.

Natsuki shook her head and replied, "You do visit me, on too often of a basis, but you're not a lousy friend. You're warm, inviting, caring, and always in a good mood." Natsuki had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I'm not that stuff. I'm quick-tempered, grouchy, and tired. I don't have the patience or kindness, that you have. Maybe that's why I avoid you. You're so much better than me, that I want nothing to do with you. I feel mediocre, compared to you."

Shizuru could hardly believe Natsuki felt that way. She gently lifted Natsuki's chin up, while saying, "You have more patience, than you can ever realize. Yuuichi and I have bothered you so many times, yet you always put up with it. When it comes to kindness, you may not be the friendliest person in the world, but despite all the times I bothered you, you only called me annoying once. I'm sorry, for constantly intruding your free-time and for being so pushy. I just think you're the most beautiful girl at school, both inside and out. I liked you so much, that I was desperate to get your attention."

Natsuki still looked guilty, while saying, "Shizuru, I'm sorry for not appreciating you, for all the nice things you do."

Shizuru replied, "I've been pestering you too much and I deeply regret that. Because of that, I'm going to stop bothering you. I'm going to visit you less."

Natsuki responded, "No, Shizuru. In fact, I want to spend more time with you."

Shizuru smiled and asked, "Really?"

Natsuki answered, "Shizuru, you're the most wonderfully sweet girl, that our school has ever had. Out of jealousy, I tried to avoid you, but I want to put an end to my petty behavior. I want to hangout with you, I really do."

Shizuru looked overjoyed, while saying, "Thank you, Natsuki. You're my hero."

Natsuki took a long pause, before saying, "Shizuru, the kind you said about me are greatly appreciated, but there's one thing you got wrong."

Shizuru asked, "What is that?"

Natsuki said, "I'm not the beautiful girl, inside and out. You're the one, who's worthy being called the most beautiful."

Shizuru got caught up in the moment and started leaning in, for a kiss. To Shizuru's surprise, Natsuki didn't move away, to avoid the kiss. Natsuki and Shizuru had a tender, heartfelt kiss.

Natsuki's mom walked in, with the cinnamon rolls. She saw the kiss and said, "Oh, I probably came, at an awkward time."

Natsuki blushed heavily, while saying, "Um, let me explain."

Natsuki's mom replied, "Earlier, you said this girl wasn't your friend and I didn't believe me. However, I'm starting to believe you're not friends. You might be more than friends."

Shizuru shyly responded, "I don't know if that's the case, but if it is, I couldn't feel luckier."

Natsuki replied, "I also couldn't feel luckier." Shizuru grinned and gave Natsuki another kiss. Natsuki's mom left the room, while Natsuki and Shizuru stared into each other's eyes. Natsuki thought she'd never consider Shizuru a friend and that turned out to be right. Instead, Shizuru was the love of her life.


End file.
